Once upon a Time 4 (My version)
by BookWriter2014
Summary: What would have happened, if several members of Storybrook lost their memories, how would they defeat the wicked witch Zelena? What if someone thought to be dead was really alive! Please comment! PS-starts after the episode Bleeding through, does contain spoilers if have not seen 3rd season or 4rth!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be using both the fake character names from Storybrook and their real ones. Other chapters will be about the same length. Please comment, destructive criticism is welcome.**

**"Alright, so Zelena, she wants to change the past?" Hook asked.**

**"Yeah, that's the spell she's making" Belle said. They were standing in the library discussing what they had discovered. Tinkerbell, Ruby, Dr. Wells, and Archie had joined them while Regina remained absent, along with Mary Margaret.**

**"And we have to find a way to stop her!" Emma said determinedly.**

**"Why does she need Snow's baby for?" Leroy aka Grumpy asked.**

**"We don't know, all we know is that she needs it to enact the spell" David replied.**

**"Great" Hook muttered darkly.**

**"How long till the baby is born?" Ruby changed the subject.**

**"Five, six days" Dr. Wells replied.**

**"If we can find a way to reverse to the spell, which might help" Archie suggested.**

**"And if she enacts the spell, history will be changed and there won't be any way to undo it" Emma said. "Alright, Belle; see if you can find any information about it to stop the spell".**

**"Ok" Belle headed back to the book shelves.**

**"Dr. Wells, can you and Archie find a cure so we can change the flying monkeys back to normal, which should give us enough time to stop her." Emma said. Dr. Wells and Archie walked out the door and towards the hospital.**

**"And the rest of us?" David asked.**

**"We find a way to stop Zelena" Emma said simply. If we don't stop Zelena; Emma, Henry, and Snow will never have been born, same with Regina! Hook shuddered at the thought; maybe even his past wouldn't be the same. They headed outside and towards Regina's house, where she and Mary Margaret were waiting.**

**"How's Henry?" Hook asked Emma, the boy who had convinced Emma, magic was real, now had amnesia himself. Henry didn't know they were all from fairy tales.**

**"He's fine, would be better if we weren't being threatened by this crazy witch" Emma replied, but there was sadness in her eyes, showing she was remembering that her son had lost his memories.**

**"I'll see if we can find any pixie dust in the mines" Leroy said, he joined a group of dwarves that were heading to the mines.**

**"I'd best be going to help the fairies" Tinker Bell sighed, she went off too. A moment later they were in Regina's place.**

**"Any ideas of what to do" Snow asked.**

**"Yeah stop Zelena" Hook said.**

**"Besides that" Regina seemed different since Snow had been possessed by Cora, Regina's mother's spirit. That's what had led them to know what had happened to Zelena; and why she was angry with her half-sister Regina. Hook felt his heart beat faster at the thought of the red head. She gives me the creeps, yet it seemed like he knew her from somewhere. Not from her being his enemy, but from somewhere else. He shrugged it off, I'll figure out it when she's dead and the town is safe.**

**"Hook, you and I can go and see if we can capture any flying monkeys" Roben hood suggested.**

**"Why not" Hook followed the former thief out of the house. When they were out in the woods, only then did Robin say anything else.**

**"You seem distracted" he commented.**

**"What makes you say that?" Hook replied.**

**"You're hiding something" Robin responded.**

**"No, actually I'm not. Believe me you would know if I was hiding something. Besides you seem awfully distracted yourself."**

**"Oh, I was just thinking about things"**

**"Like losing Regina's heart"**

**"How'd you know about that?" Robin stopped, Hook turned to face him.**

**"Emma" he replied simply. Robin shrugged and looked at his feet.**

**"You didn't bring me out here to catch a monkey did you" Hook said accusingly.**

**"No." Robin sighed. "I need to get Regina's heart back."**

**"We'll get it back when we defeat her" Hook replied. "We can't risk everything for one person"**

**"You don't know how it feels to have let her down" Robin replied. "Or to have her kiss you; it's oh, you will never understand."**

**"Why not" Hook's voice showed the beginning of a snarl.**

**"Well, you're a player, you don't seem to fall hard for anyone" Robin started walking again. Hook was about to retort something when he suddenly became very, very dizzy.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Robin had turned to see why he hadn't resumed walking. Everything was spinning out of control; Hook leaned against a tree to keep his balance.**

**"Are you ok?" Robin pressed, suddenly worried.**

**"Everything . . . spinning . . . can't walk straight . . ." Hook mumbled, there were now around five or six Robin Hoods.**

**"How many fingers am I holding up" all of the Robins held up a hand with three or four, maybe five fingers.**

**"Which one of you said that?" Hook mumbled.**

**"I think we better get you to Dr. Wells." Robin said.**

**"No., just let me get my bearings" Hook took a few deep breaths and his vision was restored. "I-I think I'm ok".**

**"You sure" Robin didn't sound convinced.**

**"Yeah, I'm ok" already the dizziness was quickly vanishing.**

**"Maybe we should have Dr. Wells check you over just to be on the safe side."**

**"No, I'm fine really. Let's go rescue your princess's heart" Hook tried not to laugh when he said princess.**

**"She not my princess" Robin shot back, "Plus she's a queen."**

**"Let's just get it over with" Hook replied. They started walking again, and in minutes the old farm house was in sight.**

**"Rumple's probable in his cage. So if we can sneak up on Zelena and knock her out, we can probable be out of there with the heart in a few minutes" Hook was already thinking fast, but he knew that if she called upon Rumple for assistance it would be all over.**

**"Not unless she calls for Rumplestilskin" Robin voiced their fears aloud.**

**"Maybe we should just go capture a few monkeys and get them back to Dr. Wales and Archie" Hook doubted they could take her on alone.**

**"Probable" both feared the power of the dark one. And who knows where or how she found his dagger Hook thought.**

**Tinker Bell's Point of View**

**"If the dwarves can find a pound or two of pixie dust that should give us enough magic to hold off Rumplestilskin, which would allow Emma and Regina to defeat Zelena" the Blue fairy was saying.**

**"Maybe, but that's a lot of pixie dust, and we'd still need help to hold him off. He's the dark one remember" Nova was saying. Nova had almost given up her wings to be with Leroy when he had still been known as Dreamy.**

**"If Ruby and a few of the stronger citizens could help, I know Hook, David and Robin wouldn't just stand by and watch" Tinker Bell told them, "And maybe a few lost boys could help".**

**"Good idea Green" the Blue fairy praised her. Tinker Bell smiled, she always loved it when the Blue fairy praised her, especially since the episode of Neverland.**

**"I'll bring it up with them at the Town hall meeting" the Blue fairy said.**

**"What about Henry, how'll we distract him during the meeting?" Nova asked.**

**"If we can get enough pixie dust then maybe we can fix his memory" another fairy suggested.**

**"Possible, but first let's find a way to stop the wicked witch" the Blue fairy said. Suddenly everything started spinning, she blinked to fix her vision. It didn't help. She fell against the wall, there were at least a dozen Novas and Blue fairies.**

**"Tink. Are you ok?" Nova asked as Tinker Bell sunk to the ground. She felt her stomach lurch, and she threw up.**

**"Ugh! Tinker Bell did you eat some bad food or something?" the Blue fairy took a step towards her.**

**"N-no I-I don't think so . . ." she mumbled. The Blue fairy pressed her hand against Tinker Bell's forehead.**

**"You're feverish" she murmured. She took her hand off her forehead, "Let's get you to Dr. Wells." Nova and Blue helped her to her feet and let her lean on them as they headed to the hospital.**

**Hook's Point of View**

**"Hook! Are you ok, did you get food poisoning or something" Robin demanded worriedly. Hook stood on all fours gasping. They were on the side of the road that led into town. When they had headed back Hook had gotten dizzy again and had started to puke. The remains of his lunch on the ground in front of him, his mouth and throat burned and tasted awful. He had just lost the last of his dignity. Robin stepped closer to him, and put his hand against Hook's forehead.**

**"You're burning up" he commented. "We need to get you to a doctor".**

**"No, I'm Ugh!" Hook threw up again.**

**"You are not fine!" Robin helped him to his feet and let Hook lean on him. "You will see Dr. Wells, now!" Hook stared forced himself to focus on his hook, it was shiny, glittering in the sunlight as they hurried to town. If Emma sees me like this, oh I don't even want to this about that! He thought. Soon they were entering the hospital, Robin quickly checked him in; luckily Hook didn't start puking again. That would have been the last straw for him.**

**"The nurse says it's the same symptoms that Tinker Bell had" Robin said, as he sat down beside him.**

**"Tinker Bell" Hook said, confused. Who in the world was Tinker Bell.**

**"Hang in there Hook" the man beside him said. Hook glanced at the man, he had a lion tattoo on his wrist and had ruffled hair. Who was he? The man looked familiar, in fact he looked very familiar but he couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen him before. What am I doing here for, he wondered, he was in a typical Hospital waiting room, and obviously the man beside him, knew him.**

**"Hook" a nurse said.**

**"Come on" The man nudged Hook to his feet and helped him through the hallway to a room.**

**"Who are you?" Hook asked the man helping him.**

**"Very funny Hook" the man replied, clearing not understanding.**

**"Who are you, where are we?" Hook asked again.**

**"I'm Robin Hood remember?" Robin said, "And we're going to get you checked out by the doctor because you were acting funny".**

**"Robin" There was a sudden click in his memory, meeting the thief for the first time, and going with him to the woods. Wait a thief? This man's just like me!**

**"Here sit down" Robin nodded to the examination table. Hook hopped up onto it and felt his stomach lurch. Suddenly everything blurred for a moment before continuing to spin.**

**Robin Hood's Point of View**

**Robin gripped his stomach, he felt sick; really sick. The whole room was a blur, spinning crazily and zooming in and out.**

**"Ugh" he moaned, he fell against the examination table, Hook grabbed his arm.**

**"Are you ok?" the other man asked.**

**"I-I don't . . . think . . . so" Robin stammered.**

**"Hook, the nurse tells me that Robin said-" Dr. Wells took one glance at them before instantly yelling for help.**

**"What is it" two nurses came in, after seeing the two men, they helped Robin onto the examination table beside Hook. Both were dizzy and nauseous.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tinker Bell's Point of View

I really need to ground Peter, maybe that would show him that he needs to stay out of trouble. If he keeps this up, he'll get suspended again, oh, I just want the best for him. After all he's been through so much; he lost both his parents and has been an orphan for many years. I just hope I did the right thing by adopting him.

"Tink? Tinker Bell are you ok?" a warm, friendly but worried voice asked. Faith opened her eyes to see a pretty nun standing over her. She was lying on a hospital bed in a sterile room, with white walls and a tiny T.V. in the corner.

"Tinker Bell, you're awake" the nun gave a sigh of relief. What was going on?

"Who's Tinker Bell?" she asked the nun, "who are you, where am I?"

"Very funny Tinker Bell" the nun said. "I'm your mentor the blue fairy; remember?"

"Blue fairy?" Faith said, "I don't have a mentor, I'm a social worker, wh-where's Peter!?"

"What are you talking about Tinker Bell" the blue fairy said, "Who's Peter?"

"Quit calling me that!" Faith snapped. "My name is Faith Hale". The nun looked shocked.

"I-I'll be right back" she stammered. The nun walked out of the room, leaving Faith alone.

"Where's Peter?" she repeated her question. "I need to get home" she quickly swung her leg over the side of the bed. She was still wearing her faded blue jeans from the day before. She hopped off the bed and padded on bear feet to the door. Nobody was in the hall way. She opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"It's eleven am!" she gasped; seeing a clock on the wall, "Oh great, Peter and I are both going to be late!" She hurried out of the hospital, surprisingly no one stopped her, they seemed distracted by something. The wind blew gently against her face as she ran home. She raced into the building, up the flights of stairs and toward her apartment. She unlocked the door, with the key she always kept under the mat and went in.

"Peter!" she called nervously.

"Faith!" a young boy, with brown hair, blue eye; about the age of eleven or twelve shot over to her and hugged her. "I thought you'd abandoned me when you didn't come home last night!" he whimpered. Peter had been abandoned twice before, because he was always getting into trouble.

"I'd never do that Peter" she murmured.

"Where were you!" Peter let go of her and stepped back.

"At the hospital, some nun took me there" she told him.

"Why?"

"Delusional I guess". She hugged him and then stepped back. "Go get ready, Mr. Killian will have marked you absent by now". The boy dashed off and grabbed his bag; a moment later he was hurrying to tie his sneakers as they left the apartment.

Hook's Point of View

Howard sighed, today had been a strange morning. First he had woken up in the hospital; then the doctor had kept calling him Hook. Howard had snuck out of the hospital; the doctor at the hospital had something wrong in the upstairs. He was now in his office at The Ninja skills building, where he and a few others taught kids and adults alike how to use a specific weopen. Howard taught people how to use a sword, dagger or even a knife. Two years ago, he had lost his hand in a spat with a thief, he had forced himself to learn all he could about swordsmanship, that's how he had lost his hand. Now he was teaching others how to defend themselves as well. He glanced at his watch on his handless arm. It read eleven-forty. Peter Hale was late.

"Strange, he's never late" Howard muttered. Suddenly one of the office-men called in on the intercom.

"Mr. Howard Killian, please come to the front desk, Mr. Howard Killian please come to the front desk". Howard stood up and headed out of his office and down towards the first floor. A minute later, he arrived at the front desk. Faith Hale and her adopted son, Peter was there. Faith looked worried and stricken.

"You're late" he commented to them.

"Sorry about that Mr. Killian" Faith told him, "I overslept this morning. It's my fault he's late."

"That's ok, better late than never" Howard shrugged, "Did you practice?" he asked Peter.

"Yeah, I think I could beat you now!" the boy boasted.

"We'll see about that" Howard told him, "go on and head to the class room, while I speak to Faith". Peter grabbed his bag and dashed past him and towards the room where Howard taught the kids.

"Mrs. Hale, please try to get Peter here on time, from now on" Howard told her.

"Don't worry, I will, I just had a strange and rough morning, that's all. It won't happen again" she told him. Howard thought he saw a spark of hope in her eyes, as if she wished to tell him what had happened, but then it vanished.

"Alright, you'd better head to work" Howard walked away from her and headed for the classroom.

Past events-will be in italics

Peter sighed, it was a miracle he was alive. Rumplestilskin had driven a dagger into his back, but instead of killing him, it had sent Pan back to Never-land. He had no idea what had happened to Rumple, probable sent back to his own land as well. Currently Peter was leaning against his thinking tree, trying to figure out why Rumple had thought Peter was his father. I'm younger than he is! How can I be his father! There were many things that didn't make any sense to him, besides that. Why had he needed Henry for? He wasn't in danger of dying. In fact that whole adventure hadn't even taken place on Neve-land it had been on The Forbidden Island. Suddenly Peter's thoughts darkened, I'll kill that boy, and his mother too for making a fool of me!

"That's the way to think Pan" a voice hissed from beside him. It was the shadow. Peter had lost his shadow many years ago, he still didn't know what had happened to it, but a while back he'd been bitten by a mysterious creature known as the Shadow; the exact same Shadow beside him now.

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked him. He should be just letting it go, after all it happened sometimes.

"If you kill Henry and Emma, the lost boys and all the children in Storybrook will follow you, and you will be their king" the Shadow hissed. I don't really care about being king, Peter thought but he didn't dare say that to the shadow. It had attacked him once, and he wasn't keen on that happening again.

Emma's Point of View

"Alright, now take it easy. Focus on your anger than to control it, happiness" Regina instructed. Emma was lifting a book using magic, in the library, which had become the meeting place.

"Emm, Regina!" it was Nova, one of the fairies.

"What!" Emma dropped the book.

"You have to stay focused Emma" Regina scolded her. The mayor turned to the fairy, "What!"

"Something happened to Tinker Bell, she's acting weird, we think Zelena might have done something to her!" Nova gasped.

"What, what's wrong with her" Regina demanded. Emma had almost forgotten Regina was friends with the fairy.

"She has amnesia, she thinks she's Faith Hale" Nova explained, "Hook and Robin Hood, have gone missing too".

"Robin's gone missing!" Regina exclaimed. Why would she care, Emma wondered.

"Wait Hook's gone" Emma finally managed to say, Hook was very capable of taking care of himself, he had proven that. What could have happened to him.

"All three were puking and feeling dizzy last night, so they were at the hospital, ad when we got there this morning Hook and Robin were gone and Tinker Bell had amnesia." Nova explained.

Hope you liked this chapter; It's kind of short because I was really busy today. I'll do the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's Point of View

"So they've lost their memories" David asked shocked.

"Yes, yesterday both were sick, and in the morning neither remembered who they were" Dr. Whales said. "When I came back from checking on Tinker Bell, they were gone".

"And they didn't remember anything?" Regina could barely keep the misery out of her voice. Did she have to lose everyone she loved; first the stable boy, then her mother, Henry forgot her and now so had Robin. The kiss had done nothing but make her heart throb even more.

"So did Zelena curse them or what" Emma asked, she was worried.

"No" Archie replied, "I think it was from the original curse".

"Wait! My curse" Regina gasped. "How it's broken".

"If the curse's originally objective was to bring all fairy tale charactors here, then somehow it didn't effect some, and once they came here something registered and they were cursed" Archie explained, "I don't know why they're effected even though it's already been broken that's just mine and the fairies' theory".

"It'll be ok Regina" Snow whispered to her. "We'll find a way to brake it".

"And then there's still the problem of Zelena and Rumple" Bell reminded them, obviously she wasn't as worried about the others as Regina was.

"Well, Emma and I can still defeat her if the town is able to hold off Rumple and the flying monkeys" Regina cleared her throat and forced the sorrow from her voice.

"Bell, have you found anything" Snow turned to face her.

"No, but I'll keep looking" Bell promised.

"I'll go help you" Ruby and Bell left the library.

Bell' Point of View

"So what are we looking for?" Ruby asked as they entered Mr. Gold's shop.

"Anything that can help us, weaken Rumple." Bell replied. Her heart shattered all over again, like it always did when she wondered if she and Rumple could ever be together.

"He sure does have plenty of stuff to look through, that's for sure" Ruby commented.

"I know, but there has to be something here that can help us" Bell picked up a book on dark magic properties. "If not then . . . ." her voice trailed off. Neither wanted to think about what would happen if they failed.

"Is it ok if I check in the back" Ruby asked, standing nervously by the door that led to the back of the shop.

"Sure, why not" Bell opened the book and began to skim through it. "Dark magic is summoned by a dark heart and mind, or most often bad memories focused on a certain object" she read. This isn't helping. She picked up another book.

"Hey Bell!" Ruby called, "I think I found something!" Bell walked into the back where Ruby was standing with a book in her hands. The book had to be hundreds of years old, the leather cover was torn in several places, the title faded so much, it was unreadable.

"What is it?" Bell asked.

"This" Ruby pointed to a page. It read

The beast of Airindan, it plunders the town, terrorizing everyone except for the master.

Tic-Toc Tic-Toc

The Monster's cage; silver and sharp. Stronger than steel, it holds the fury.

Tic-Toc Tic-Toc

When the sun goes down, the Beast breaks loose

Tic-Toc Tic-Toc

Thirsting for blood, it destroys at will, but only the Master can stop its plunder.

Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc

Fire and Ice is the key

Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc

Hot and cold will set it free

Tic-Toc, Tic Toc

Better start running, the beast is about to break lose

Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc

When Midnight comes, the blade will break

Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc

The beast of Arindale will have fresh meat

Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc

The clock strikes Twelve, the monster is free.

"What's that have to do with the Dark One?"

"This" Ruby turned to the first page, The Dark One's Curse.

"Curse?" Bell said confused. "I knew that being the dark one, a certain dark magic spell had to be placed on you, but a curse; I never would have thought".

Peter's Point of View

"Come on lad, there you go; strike with all your heart" Mr. Killian was saying as they sparred. Both had on safety equiptment on.

"Mind if I butt in?" Mr. Hoole asked. Mr. Hoole taught archery; Peter took his class as well. One of the first things Peter had learned about the archer; was that he never missed, he always hit his target. Mr. Hoole's class, a total of seven boys; Peter's age were sitting on the nearby chairs.

"What is it Mr. Hoole?" Mr. Killian asked, stopping to look at the other teacher.

"May I talk to you in private for a moment, regarding one of our students" Mr. Hoole glanced at Peter as he said this. Oh no, he's found my stash. Peter had been taking the cranks off the pencil sharpners for the last few weeks for the fun of it, and now it seemed Mr. Hoole had found them.

"Peter why don't you take a break and go outside for a bit" Mr. Killian told him.

"Ok" Peter headed outside and sat down on one of the benches.

"Faith's going to kill me, when she finds out." Peter muttered.

'Are you ok?" a voice asked him; Peter looked up, a boy probable ten or eleven was watching him.

"I'm alright" Peter told him, "Who re you, I haven't seen you around before".

"Oh I'm Henry Swan, my mom's doing a case here" Henry explained.

"Oh, you must mean Emma Swan" Peter said, he had heard of the women playing sheriff. Their old sheriff Gram had died of a heart attack, which had left them without one since he had no deputy. The Mayor, Regina had never replaced him. That was ok, the town got along without him.

"Can I sit with you?" Henry asked, jerking Peter out of his thoughts.

"Sure" Peter scooted over to give the boy room.

"So, what are you doing in this part of town anyway?" Peter asked, usually people never came down this way, because it was known as thief ally; and for good reason.

"Just wandering around, Mom's been pretty busy with her job, and yourself?" Henry replied.

"I go here, I'm on break right now" he told the other boy.

"What exactly is this building used for anyway" Henry asked.

"It teaches kids how to use swords, bow and arrows. That kind of stuff" Peter responded.

"That's sounds pretty cool" Henry commented. Suddenly Henry's phone rang. He looked at it.

"My mom wants me at the police station" he said, standing up.

"I'll see you around Henry" Peter told him.

"Hey Pan" a brown haired, tall boy called to Peter.

"What is it Felix" Peter snapped.

"Wendy's back" his deputy announced. Peter stiffened, that girl had caused the Shadow to attack him, that was something he never wanted to happen again.

"Peter" Henry waved as he walked away.

"What'd you say" Peter shook his head, what had just happened?

"I said it was nice meeting you" Henry called.

"You too" Peter responded.

In case you didn't know, Mr. Hoole is Robin Hood.


	4. Chapter 4

Tinker Bell's Point of View

"Peter, must you always get into trouble" Faith sighed. She was driving him home after a long day at work; half of her fellow workers had kept calling her Tinker Bell, like the nun had.

"Sorry" the boy muttered.

"No you're not" Faith snapped. "I'm trying to do the best I can, and yet you still have to make it difficult, why?"

"Look I really am sorry, I'm just tired" Peter told her. Faith sensed he wasn't telling her something.

"You're not telling me something" Faith said.

"No I'm not" Peter protested.

"Yes you are" she sniffed.

"Ok, ok; I met this boy today, Henry; when we were talking I-I spaced out and-"

"And what?"

"Never mind, it's just stupid."

"No, tell me"

"Ok, just don't say I'm crazy; You were teaching me how to fly" he burst out, "And then I was talking to this boy named Felix, about this girl called Wendy and I didn't like for some reason and then there was a shadow telling me what to do and oh I feel like an idiot!"

"Wait! I was teaching you how to fly?"

"Uh-huh; I told you it was stupid." Peter wailed.

"Well, people at work were calling me a fairy and Tinker Bell so maybe not" She turned the car around.

"Where are we going?"

"To the doctor, to see what's going on" Faith replied.

Past Events

"I love you!" Hook murmured to the girl he was making out with.

"How? I'm hideous and it'd never work" the girl replied, she kissed his neck. Hook brought his left hand up; the one replaced by a hook and pressed it against her green cheek.

"You're beautiful to me" he told her. They were standing in a deserted ally. "And besides, we're both out for revenge".

"Yes, but for mine to work, it'd mean we would have never met" she mumbled through his kiss.

"If it makes you happy, then I don't mind" He looked at her, his eyes filled with happiness. "I lost one love; maybe if you reverse the past, I'll have a second chance with her".

"I'll make sure of it". She said.

"Thank you, Love"

"What about Peter?" she whispered, "You love him like you'd love a son".

"His mother left him to my care" Hook said, "Even if the past is reversed, I'll still find him". Hook's heart broke again as he thought of the young boy he had lost to the fairies; two revenges one arrow, he thought, Maybe I can get that thief Robin Hood to help me, or just have Zelena have him help me.

Robin's Point of view

"Hey Mr. Hoole" it was Killian.

"Yes Mr. Killian" Mr. Hoole replied, he was signing a forum for one of his students.

"Why do you think, we were at the hospital for?"

"I don't know, probable trying to kill us or something" Mr. Hoole replied.

"I don't think so, that wouldn't be like Dr. Whales" he responded.

"Any way, I have to talk to the mayor about getting a better building, and maybe she can get Faith to ground that boy of hers" Mr. Hoole replied standing up.

"Do you think she could convince her?"

"Maybe" Mr. Hoole walked out of his tiny office, "I'll see you later"

"Alrightt" Mr. Killian replied. "I'll lock up". He headed out of the building and to his blue truck. Several minutes later he arrived at the Mayor's house, the new women, Emma's car was there.

"Must be discussing issues" he said aloud. He hopped up the steps and rang the bell.

"Come in" the mayor's lovely voice said. His heart skipped a beat. Why should I care about her? He wondered, but he still wanted to feel her lovely lips on his and-. Stop! He told himself, this is the mayor and besides she'll never like me the way I like her.

"Robin!" the mayor gasped, she was sitting in on the couch along with Emma, Mrs. Blancher and the John doe.

"You're awake" he stared at John doe.

"Yeah, I'm David" he said.

"Robin?" The mayor had stood up and was staring at him with unmasked affection. What, she likes me? But, no that's impossible she can't!

"Um, Ms. Mayor; I'd like to discuss business matters with you, concerning The Ninja Skills building" he said, trying to ignore the glow of happiness at being so close to Regina.

"Oh" Regina turned her gaze away from him and looked at Mary Margeret.

"I can come back later if you wish" he added.

"No, that's not necessary" Regina met his gaze again, "What'd you say about a building?"

"Mr. Killian and I wish to move to a different building if possible, you see we have many students who go there".

"Off course, I'll find a suitable building for you" she murmured.

"Thank you Ms. Mayor" he said.

Dr. Whale's point of View

"No, just no, how'd?" he whispered stunned. Standing no less than three yards from him; was Peter Pan. Tinker Bell was standing beside the boy.

"Get him!" Dr. Whales shouted, two of nurses went straight for Pan, they wanted blood after what he had done to them.

"Ahh!" the boy shrieked, as they tackled him. Suddenly Tinker Bell kicked one of them, and dragged Pan backwards away from the angry nurses and Dr. Whales.

"Leave him alone" she snarled furiously, "What do you think you're doing, attacking him!"

"Faith?" Pan whimpered, his blue eyes were round with terror. Something wasn't right.

"There's something wrong with you! Attacking poor Peter like that" she snapped, she turned to Pan and murmured comfortingly to him, "Its ok, we're leaving." She glared at them a final time before herding Peter out into the waiting room and out of the hospital. What just happened?

Ooh! Peter's starting to remember already. Tink and Robin are trying to figure out what's going on and Hook's completely oblivious! And what about that Hook/Zelena scene, so many Secrets! Please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Regina's point of view **

She watched Robin leave her house, completely unaware of how she felt about him, did she really think that in one day he had retained his memories. She turned back to the others, her heart in a million pieces.

"So what about this poem you found?" she asked Bell and Ruby.

"It's not a poem; it's a song," Bell said, "and it contains information on the dark one".

"What kind of information?" Snow asked.

"It keeps repeating that something can free the dark one, something that's both hot and cold" Ruby replied.

"How can it be hot and cold?" David asked.

'"I don't know" Bell said, "it says that fire and ice is the key, hot and cold will set it free".

"So it's a riddle" David said.

"Yes," Bell said "and a very old one at that".

"If we can find out what it's talking about, we can help Rumple" Emma said. Their eyes glittered in excitement, but Regina's heart was still in a million pieces.

**Peter's Point of View **

"I don't know what's gotten into this town! I can't believe they did that! I wish Gram was here, then at least I could call the sheriff! But no; we don't have one!" Faith was continuing her rant. She had started ranting soon after they had gotten home, and recovered from her shock. Peter sighed, he didn't know why they had attacked him, but somehow he felt it had been his fault.

"_You will obey me, Pan. You are my personal slave of darkness; forget all those happy memories, because they will also. You will be a dark hearted man, the father of Rumplestilskin, the dark one". _That was something Peter remembered someone telling him, he had no idea who though.

"_You won't fly, you have no happy memories._" How could I even fly in the first place? He wondered, I have to be delusional. This is all Henry's fault, he must be a hypnotist, his mother must of-, what am I thinking! He has nothing to do with this! Peter sighed again. They were in the kitchen, he was sitting on the counter while Faith made macaroni and cheese for dinner, while somehow managing still be ranting.

"Can I go see Mr. Killian?" Peter turned to his adoptive mother.

"Just be careful Peter," she tilted her head towards where his was laying on the front-room table. "Take it with you, just in case." Faith had gotten the dagger for him on his tenth birthday, he really liked it. Peter hopped off the counter and grabbed the dagger on his way out of the apartment. He began to run down the stairs when he spotted Henry, just leaving his own apartment.

"Hey Peter!" he called cheerfully.

"Hi Henry, what's up" Peter stopped to talk to the other boy.

"Wow, what's that for" Henry nodded toward the dagger in Peter's right hand.

"Oh this; I got attacked earlier by nurses, Faith wanted me to take it so I could defend myself just in case I got jumped again" Peter explained.

"Faith? Who's she" Henry asked confused.

"Oh, um she's my mom" Peter said quietly.

"Oh" They were both silent for a moment.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Mr. Killian"

"Can I come with; I have nothing better to do"

"Sure, I don't mind" Peter and Henry raced down the stairs together.

**David's Point of View**

They were still in Regina's front room discussing the riddle when suddenly Dr. Whales burst in. He was pale white and gasping for breath as if he had run all the way to the house from the hospital.

"What's wrong Dr. Whale?" Snow asked.

"P-P-Pan's back!" he gaped. The room became dead silent as his words sank in.

"What, How? We saw him disappear?" Regina and Emma both stood up, horror in their eyes.

"He and Tinker Bell came into the hospital earlier, we tried to grab him, but Tink, she-she defended him. I think he hypnotized her into thinking he was her son or something" he stammered breathlessly. David instantly remembered their journey to Neverland to save Henry, nearly losing his own life thanks to the plant nightshade, Pan and Henry switching bodies, the new curse. He shook his head stunned.

"Great, Zelena probable brought him back to get help defeating us, but how would she know what we were doing" Regina started pacing. "Unless" she stopped and snapped her fingers, "we have a traitor".

"There's just one thing" Dr. Whales said softly.

"What's that" Bell asked him sharply, she too was remembering what Pan had done.

"He looked younger, like about eleven or twelve years old at most". They were all silent once more.

"How would he be younger?" Emma whispered, her voice like stone; while her eyes were glittering ice.

"I don't know"

"We have to save Tink!" Regina was already thinking fast, "We trap him, and keep him locked up until Zelena is defeated then we kill him too, this time permanently" she met each of their gazes, no one argued, it sounded like a good plan.

**Rumple's Point of View**

"Now all I need is that baby; or perhaps something else entirely" Zelena was muttering to herself as she shaved Rumple's face.

"What's so important about that baby" he hissed.

"It's innocence of course" she spat. Zelena narrowed her eyes, "Unless you know someone with a true heart". Rumple didn't reply. He did know someone, but he wouldn't say; mostly because he had forgotten. It was a child, but its face had faded from memory as had its name. A sudden knock on the door, surprised them both, Zelena accidently cut Rumple, leaving a small trail of blood on his face.

"Ow" he muttered crossly.

"Now who would be stupid enough to-" Zelena shook her head, puzzled. She walked to the door and opened it; Rumple could tell it was not someone she would have suspected from her small gasp of surprise.

"What are you doing in my house" it was a man, from the sound of it.

"Your house" Zelena hissed.

"Yes". Rumple moved his head slightly to see Hook standing in the door way, to his shock; he was wearing citizen attire. A simple t-shirt and jeans as well as sneakers, a sword hung at his belt.

"Look, Ms. Can you please get out of my house?" Hook tried to be nicer to her.

"Don't you remember?" she asked him.

"Remember what!" he snapped impatiently.

"Who I am?"

"No, why should I?" Zelena seemed puzzled for a moment then something flashed in her eyes, something deadly. Oh no, Rumple realized that Hook really didn't remember, something had caused him to forget.

"I'm your-a girlfriend" Zelena said smoothly.

"Don't listen Hook, please just don't listen, remember who you are-" his words were cut off by Zelena touching the dagger with the tips of her fingers. He silently ranted.

"I am" Hook sounded confused, Zelena brought up her hand as if in a friendly gesture; but he knew what it really was, she was messing up his memories further; forcing him to remember her as his girlfriend.

"Oh sorry Z, guess I had a blonde moment" Hook chuckled and stepped inside the house. He turned to look at Rumple.

"I thought your father was taller" he commented.

"No, honey; he's still the same. Meet you in our room up-stairs" she kissed his cheek. It made Rumple sick as he watched helplessly as Hook climbed the stairs and disappeared into Zelena's room.

"What are you planning on doing to him" Rumple hissed.

"He's going to help us" Zelena purred, "After all he wouldn't dare dream of hurting his girlfriend, now would he?" She narrowed her eyes mockingly at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter's Point of View**

"Man, his house sure is far away from town huh" Henry said, they were hiking through the forest on the way to Mr. Killian's house.

'Yeah, he lives way out" Peter responded.

"_You will steal Henry's heart and kill that worthless family of his understand my liege" A voice hissed from his memory._

"_Yes Ombra" Peter heard himself saying, almost as if he were in a trance. What? Why do I keep remembering things that aren't my memories. Weird. _

"That his house" Henry snapped Peter out of his thoughts. Peter looked up at the ranch house.

"Yes that's it, come on" Peter and Henry ran towards the house, unaware of the dangers lurking inside.

"Odd, the door's locked, it's never locked" Peter said puzzled.

"Hey someone's in the living room" Henry said, he was looking through the window.

"Mr. Gold, what's he doing here" Peter said. Mr. Gold spotted them and quickly went to the door.

"Henry what's going on? Why are you with Pan? Did he steal your heart or something" Mr. Gold demanded, opening the door.

"W-what are you talking about Mr. Gold? Where's Mr. Killian?" Peter asked. Mr. Gold stared at them, lost in thought. Finally he spoke.

"Peter right?" he said.

"Yeah" Peter said slowly.

"Go to the librarian and tell her that Zelena has Hook. Can you two do that for me?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Sure, but what's that even mean" Henry asked.

"She'll know, now go!" Mr. Gold hurried them away from the house, "Quickly head back to town and stay there" he shut the door.

"Come on Henry, Let's go!" Peter took the other boy's hand and they ran towards the forest and Storybrook.

**Past Events-****_during the missing year._**

"_Zelena! Are you mad! If you revearse those events, you know how screwed up the past will be" Hook hissed._

"_I know, but it'll be worth it; you'll have your girl and I'll have everything that was supposed to be mine" Zelena hissed. She and Hook were standing outside of a bar, in an ally way. _

"_Don't you want her back, from Rumplestilskin, after all he killed her" Zelena purred._

"_No, I have my girl; Emma Swan. And she's ten times better than my old girlfriend ever was, and better than you" Hook spun around and walked off, back towards his ship where his men were waiting. _

"_You'll regret this Hook" Zelena snarled, "I'll make sure of it" and with that she disappeared in a cloud of green spoke._

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Is the trap set?" Emma asked. She, Ruby and David were standing in the forest, they had made a snare net trap, so when something tripped the trip wire it would entrap them in the net which would be flung a good fifteen feet in the air. They were using pixie dust as bait.

"Yeah, hopefully Pan will come along and get caught" David said.

"And then I wring his neck" Regina said. She had joined them only a few minutes ago.

"Easy Regina, how's Snow doing?" David replied.

"She had her baby, and asked me to come get the rest of you" Regina said.

"Alright let's go" Ruby replied, she stood up from where she had been working on the snare net and walked over to Regina. David and Emma joined them a moment later, Regina transported them to the hospital.

"Don't do that Regina" Snow gasped, they had scared her. Snow was laying on a bed, a baby boy in her arms.

"Here's our little boy" David walked over to the child.

"Hey Emma, go say hi to your brother" Ruby nudged Emma forward.

"Have you decided what to name him" Emma asked.

"Yep, Neal after well, Neal" David said. Snow smiled and nodded.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I found a spell that will keep Zelena from touching Neal" Regina said.

"It's very basic, I already told Mary Margeret and she said it was worth a try" Regina continued.

'What is it?" David asked.

'We take his heart out and hide it; I don't want to do it anymore than you do David, but if we do, it means that Zelena won't be able to use him for the spell" Snow said.

"Fine, just be careful Regina" David said through gritted teeth.

'Who knew that ability could be useful" Emma said.

**Bell's P.O.V**

"Alright let's see, The beast of Airindan, it plunders the town, terrorizing everyone except for the master. That must be the Dark one, so the monster's cage would be the dagger" Bell was standing in the library puzzling out the strange song. Suddenly the door opened.

"We're closed" Bell said without looking up.

"Are you the librarian?" Henry asked. Bell turned around and looked up. Her eyes grew as wide as twin full moons at what she saw.

"Yes, I'm Belle" Bell stammered, In front of her beside Henry was Peter Pan.

"Mr. Gold sent us here to tell you that Zelena has Hook, whatever that means" Peter said.

"What, when'd you see him!" Belle demanded. Had Rumple freed himself from the dagger's control, and why would he entrust Pan with such an important message, and how had Zelena gotten Hook? Was Hook ok? Why was Henry with Peter? Why had Peter delivered the message; Suddenly it dawned on her. _He doesn't have his real memories Belle realized, he has Storybrook ones, like I used to have._

"At Mr. Killian's house, you know that ranch house away from the forest out of town" Peter told her, "we went there to talk to Mr. Killian but-"

"Does Mr. Killian have only one hand" Belle asked.

"Yes why" Peter asked puzzled.

"Hook" Belle said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Belle's Point of View**

"Henry, why don't you head home; I need to talk to Peter" Belle said.

"Ok, see you later Peter" Henry shrugged and walked out of the library leaving Pan and Belle alone.

"W-what do you want to talk to me about?" Peter finally broke the silence.

"I'll be right back, I need to get the sheriff, stay put" Belle said firmly,

"But I haven't done anything" Peter wailed.

"Don't worry you're ok, I think there's been a kidnapping and we need you to lead the way there, but I need to get the sheriff real quick" Belle opened the door and set one foot out.

"But Gram's dead!" Peter protested.

"Oh um, I meant the new Sheriff" Belle left.

"Ii hope he stays put" she muttered as she entered the hospital. Dr. Whale was talking toa few nurses, well flirting with them by the front desk.

"Dr. Whale" she said, gaining his attention.

"Belle, how can I help you?" he turned to face her.

"I need to talk to Emma and Regina, can you go get them for me?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back" Dr. Whale left. A few minutes went by and Belle found herself listening to the nurses' conversation.

"Did you hear Isabell?"

"Hear what?"

"Pan's back; he has Tinker Bell under a spell"

"Hey" Dr. Whale snapped her out of her ease dropping.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Emma asked.

**Emma's P.O.V**

"What!" Emma exclaimed, she, Belle, Ruby and Regina were walking to the library; on the way Belle had been explaining to them about what Henry and Pan had told her.

"Why'd you leave the two alone?" Regina demanded. Emma silently agreed with her.

"I didn't, I sent Henry home" Belle said, she stopped outside the library door. "Now remember he doesn't have his real memories, he has his fake ones, so he doesn't remember what he's done, so watch what you say" Belle told them. They all nodded and Belle stepped into the library hoping Pan was still there. She didn't see him at first, mainly because he was no longer in plain view, he had moved over to one of the shelves and was reading a book; his back to them.

"I'm back" Belle announced, Pan put the book back and turned around to face them.

"Pa-I mean Peter, this is Emma Swan, the new sheriff and Regina Mills the mayor of Storybrook. THIS IS Ruby she works at the diner down town" Belle introduced them. _He does look younger, why would Regina's spell do that to him, and why would it only affect him now?_ Emma wondered.

"Hi" Peter said warily.

"So, um. Can you tell us more about what happened?" Ruby asked. Out of the four girls, she had the least reason to dislike Pan.

"Well, I was going up to Mr. Killian's house to ask him about something and Henry wanted to go with me, so we went up there and when we got there, Mr. Gold answered the door and told us to tell Belle that Zelena had Hook, so we did" Peter said, he then added, "he acted like it was important so we ran here".

**_Tinker Bell's P.O.V_**

"Where is he?" Faith was pacing in her kitchen, worries nonstop about her adoptive son Peter. He should have been back by now! Oh what if something happened to him! Faith fretted, "That's it, I'm going to call Mr. Hoole. Faith picked up the phone and dialed his number, it rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey, this is Faith Hale, have you seen Peter, he went up to Killian and your place earlier, never came back" Faith told him.

"Sorry Faith haven't seen him, but there are strangers in our place so I'm currently at the sheriff office, waiting for the new sheriff to get back so I can report them, the strange thing is Mr. Gold is there too."

"So, you know Mr. Gold he wants his rent money right then and there"

"I know, but there's this green lady there too, and that's what worries me" Mr. Hoole replied. "Anyway, I'll keep an eye out for him; don't worry I'm sure he's just out with one of his friends"

"Ok Thanks" Faith hung up the phone.

**Hook's P.O.V**

"Why are you doing this Z?" Mr. Killian gasped, he was tied to a chair in an upstairs room; Zelena now green was smiling smugly in front of him, a dagger in her hands.

"Don't you remember Hookie" Zelena sneered.

"_Peter! No!" Hook screamed, he was tied to a tree in chains. In front of him was a twelve or thirteen year old boy walking towards a blue portal. Pixies fluttered nearby, their eveil grins tearing at his heart._

"_That's it boy, keep walking don't listen to the pirate, he hates you!" the pixies hissed._

"_No Peter! Please! Don't listen to them! I-I'm your guardian, I only want to protect you, please remember; what about Smee, don't forget him" tears were now streaming down Hook's cheeks, he had lost his girl, he couldn't lose his adopted son as well._

Mr. Killian choked back a sob, he didn't know why those memories hurt him, after all they weren't his; or at least he didn't think so.

"Please stop" he begged, it was like he was reliving every bad memory this Hook had ever had, yet he could never figure out why it hurt him so much; probable because he could feel every emotion Hook did.

"Hm, I don't think you understand yet, so I don't think so" Zelena forced another terrible memory upon him.

_No, in front of him he'd just witnessed his wife get her heart ripped out and crushed by the Dark One; the Dark One. He looked up at the evil man and stared in shock._

"_I'll take those" Rumple said, looking at the beans in Hook's hand._

"_You'll have to kill me first" Hook spat._

"_Very well" with lightning quick movement Rumple cut Hook's hand off._

"_AAAAAhhhh!" Mr. Killian screamed. My hand! My hand! I'll kill this witch; I don't care what Emma and Regina think, I'll kill her! The pirate was back._


	8. Chapter 8

**Past Events**

_Peter opened his eyes; shocked to see he was lying on a beach. He sat up; his chest was still bleeding from the vicious wound Lord Hymbra had given him as he had escaped with the stolen locket. Something was different now though, he was no longer a boy; but a man. His face was beginning to grow a mustache and beard._

"_What the-how'd this happen" Peter gasped. He had been cursed by a strange substance several years ago, a curse that he would remain forever young; so why was he now an adult? Where's Hook? He wondered, his mentor who had taught him how to use the sword was nowhere in sight. The last thing he remembered was a strange tinkling noise before he had blacked out._

**Wendy's P.O.V**

"Hey big sis; well I guess its little sis now huh" Michael, Wendy's youngest brother remarked. He was full grown, while she was still only twelve. Mainly because of Pan having kept her on never land for so long. They were sitting with John, her eldest brother in the kitchen of the orphanage; which was located right outside the church in Storybrook. In the hall, a few of the lost boys were playing some kind of game.

"No, I'm still older than you" Wendy said. She smiled, they had defeated Pan, now they had a new enemy though; the wicked witch Zelena.

"Wendy can I talk to you for a minute" it was the blue fairy, here a nun.

"Sure" Wendy stood up and followed her outside of the orphanage. The blue fairy glanced around to ensure no one was ease dropping before she spoke.

"Pan's back; and we think he has Tinker Bell under a spell; that's what one of the nurses said"

"What" Wendy was so shocked she could barely speak.

The blue fairy nodded, "they went into the hospital, and when the nurses tried to grab him Tinker Bell defended him and they took off, we don't know where though; I thought since you used to be his prisoner you might know how to find him"

"What about Emma and Hook, do they know" Wendy asked.

"Zelena has Hook, that's what Snow said" The blue fairy told her.

"So now there's two villains" Wendy mumbled, she then said louder:

"Did Zelena resurrect him, how is he back; he was supposed to be dead" Wendy exclaimed.

"Don't know; but do you think you can find him" The Blue fairy asked.

"Yes, believe me, after what he did to me, I'll find him" Wendy promised her.

**Regina's P.O.V**

Regina glared at Pan; did he really think this dumb act could fool them? The boy shifted his weight to his other foot as he noticed her glare. Even more so, he had talked to Henry.

"Ruby, go find Henry and see if he's alright" Emma told her. Clearly the two of them didn't trust him. Ruby nodded and left.

"Belle, he's lying, why can't you see that" Regina told her.

"I was only making sure" Belle told her.

"Have your gun with you Emma" Regina asked.

"Yes" Emma took out her pistol; formally Gram's. She pointed it at Pan.

"Time to end this once and for all Pan" She growled.

"Wh-what are you doing, Sheriff" Pan stammered, he took an uncertain step back.

"Putting you out of your misery" Regina spat. Emma shot at him; Pan bolted. Belle blocked the door, and he spun around. Emma fired again, this time hitting him.

"Ahh" Peter screamed as he felt the bullet tear through his arm.

"You scraped him" Regina said.

"_I won't miss again"_ Emma said, she shot at him, there was nowhere to run. A bookshelf blocked one side, and on the other was the window. Peter to their shock, crashed through the window, causing glass to cut him in many places. He fell onto the concrete outside and bolted for the woods.

"Let's go" Regina snarled, they went through the door and ran after him.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"What is it Ruby" Henry asked, "how'd you get in" He was sitting on the couch in his mom's apartment, Ruby had just came in, with his mom's keys in hand.

"Uh, um Henry you're ok" she sighed in relief.

"Why wouldn't I be"

"That boy you were hanging out with, Peter. He's out to get your heart" Ruby said.

"What do you mean get my heart" Henry said. Why was she looking at him like that.

"Sorry about this Emma, but he needs to know" Ruby whispered. Was this girl going crazy. Ruby took off her cloak, forcefully summoning the beast inside. He has to remember she thought as she began to change. She was soon a wolf.

"R-ruby" Henry stammered. She howled. Come on, please remember. Suddenly there was a familiar look in his eyes.

"Pan!" he shouted. "Oh no, I was with Pan and we we're, oh no". She quickly changed back to her normal self.

"We we're walking to Hook's house and Rumple, he told us that Zelena had Hook. And Pan; he-he didn't remember me anymore than I remembered him!"

"So he wasn't faking it" Ruby said, shocked. Henry looked at her grimly and shook his head.

"No".

**Zelena's P.O.V**

She left Hook chained in the basement, bruised and bleeding from where she'd beaten him; it had been fun to force horribly bad memories upon him to force him to remember. She no longer needed Regina's old curse to make Storybrook unsettled and vunarable. She had only had to redue the spell with a blood spell and boom the spell had been reenacted only one specific citizens, including Hook. She now swept into the living room where Rumple was sitting, glaring at her.

"You won't win" he hissed.

"Only Fire and Ice can stop me" she laughed. "and now, time to pay a visit to Snow and Charming's baby" She disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

**In case you didn't figure it out, Peter Pan was sent through a time portal and turned into an adult, taking him back 200 years into the past, where he had Rumplestilskin and became Malcom before going to neverland and using his originally name. Just so you know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peter's P.O.V**

Peter gripped his arm where Emma had shot him. Scarlet blood dripped down his arm. His breath came in ragged frightened gasps, he was running. He had taken the long way home, through a bunch of allies and back streets. He was now climbing up the steps to his and Faith's apartment.

"Please be home, please be home, please be home" Peter whispered over and over. He finally reached his apartment. He grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. His heart began to pound faster when he heard footsteps coming up the steps. Luckily the door opened and he slid inside quickly shutting and locking it behind him.

"Peter!" Faith rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a huge bear hug.

"Where've you've been! I've been worried sick! Do you have any idea what ti-" she stopped, noticing his injury.

"P-Peter what happened" She asked softly coaxing him into the kitchen where the first aid kit was.

"T-The new she-sheriff shot me" Peter whimpered, he sat down in one of the chairs while Faith cleaned and bandaged his wound.

"That's it! I've had it!" Faith snarled, she put the first aid kit away and began to pace; "Why are they trying to kill you! You've done nothing wrong!"

**Wendy's P.O.V**

"Alright, so if Tinker Bell is under his control then he'd want to hide her." Wendy was standing over a table with three fairies beside her. On the table was a map of Storybrook and the surrounding area.

"So he'd be somewhere in the woods; or even maybe at Zelena's place" Blue fairy said.

"No, too obvious; it'd have to be somewhere in town" Wendy replied. She narrowed her eyes, "Somewhere we wouldn't think to look, somewhere near Henry, to capture him at the best and easiest time. Somewhere like-oh no; he has to be in the apartments" Wendy gasped, "one of them".

**Robin Hood's P.O.V**

Mr. Hoole sighed; he couldn't get the mayor off his mind. She was everywhere, in his dreams, his workplace and even upstairs where he slept and lived.

"Maybe he's hiding here" Mr. Hoole's head snapped up; that was the Mayor Regina's voice.

"Oh, Mr. Hoole!" Emma stepped back, she had nearly ran into him.

"Sorry Sheriff, Mayor" Mr. Hoole's eyes met Regina's. She quickly looked away.

"_You better not get in my way" the evil queen stated._

"_Don't worry I won't" Robin hood promised. Robin hood, who's that? Is-am I Robin hood? No impossible, I'm Mr. Hoole, but then why don't I have a first name. No I-i-I I am Robin Hood. I am Robin Hood, I have a five year old son, and a deceased wife. _

"Regina, I-I remember" Robin mumbled.

"What" it was Belle.

"I remember" Robin said louder. "I'm not Mr. Hoole; I'm Robin Hood" he announced. There was a blaze of happiness in Regina's eyes. Did she really love him this much?

"We need to find Hook" he said remembering.

"Zelena has him, or so Pan says" Emma said softly.

"He's right! Rumple told us, I was with him" Henry and Ruby suddenly burst into the building.

"What do you mean you were with him" Regina and Emma demanded.

"He-he doesn't remember, he was just like Robin Hood, and Hook they don't remember who they are. Same thing with Tinker Bell!" Henry exclaimed breathlessly.

**Zelena's P.O.V**

She teleported into the hospital; right in front of Snow who was still lying in bed with the baby in her arms.

"No!" Snow yelled. Zelena using magic locked the door, so David who had been on guard outside couldn't get in.

"Snow!" David yelled.

"Snow White!" Dr. Whales yelled banging on the door.

"I'll take good care of him don't worry" Zelena picked up the baby, ready to feel every ounce of innocence.

Nothing.  
"What!" Zelena glared at snow, then back at the baby.

"Not so innocent now is he?" Snow sneered. Zelena gave her baby back to Snow.

"I'll find another way, just you wait. I'll find another source of innocence" She snarled, before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma's P.O.V**

"The plan to keep prince Neal safe worked" Regina said, she had just gotten off the phone with Mary Margeret. Beside her was Robin Hood, who had just regained his memories.

"So Zelena showed up at the hospital" Emma said.

"Yep"

"That brings us to our current situation; we need to save Hook and stop Zelena from finding a new source of innocence, not to menton freeing Rumple from Zelena's control." Belle reminded them.

"What about that fire and ice thing, did you figure it out?" Ruby asked.

"No" Belle said shortly.

"Regina, do you think you can distract her while we get the dagger" Robin Hood asked.

"No, she'd call Rumple and have him deal with us" Emma shook her head.

"Then we really need to find out what that stupid song means" Belle sighed.

**Peter's P.O.V**

"Where are we going?" Peter asked softly; he was sitting in the passenger seat of Faith's car.

"To Mr. Killian's place. He's bound to have some sense" Faith replied.

"Oh" Peter was silent for a moment; he tried to think of something to try and lighten the mood. Then he thought of an old song that he used to sing with his friends when they had banded together and pretended they were lost boys.

"The beast of Airindan, it plunders the town, terrorizing everyone except for the master. Tic-Toc Tic-Toc. The Monster's cage; silver and sharp. Stronger than steel, it holds the -Toc Tic-Toc. When the sun goes down, the Beast breaks loose. Tic-Toc Tic-Toc. Thirsting for blood, it destroys at will, but only the Master can stop its plunder. Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc. Fire and Ice is the key. Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc. Hot and cold will set it free. Tic-Toc, Tic Toc. Better start running, the beast is about to break lose. Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc. When Midnight comes, the blade will break. Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc. The beast of Arindale will have fresh meat. Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc. The clock strikes Twelve, the monster is free." Peter sang softly.

"What are you singing?" Faith asked, her voice sounded hollow.

"This one song I read once in this old book" Peter said.

"What was the book called?" Faith continued to sound almost hollow. Weird Peter thought but he answered the question anyway.

"I think it was called the Dark one's curse or something like that, I was it in the library before the sheriff shot me" Peter explained, "Why?" Suddenly Faith stopped the car, a blank look in her eyes. Then her eyes showed confusion and fury.

"Faith. Are you ok?" Peter asked. She blinked.

"Yes, I'm fine" she said, her voice had its old warmth, but a new caution.

"Ok" Peter said.

"Oh and Peter; call me Tinker Bell, it's my old nick name from high school" Tinker bell blinked again, she turned the car around.

"Where are we going now?"

"To see what's really going on Peter" Tinker bell said.

**Hook's P.O.V**

Hook groaned. His whole body hurt. After Zelena had forced terrible memories onto him, causing him to remember who he really was, Zelena had dragged him down to the basement and beaten him. Rumple was now tending to his wounds.

"This is going to sting a little" Rumple warned. He pressed something wet against Hook's injured arm.

"Ah" it burned like fire.

"So, Pan's lost his marbles" Hook tried to sound hopeful, but couldn't. He had talked to Peter Pan only yesterday, at least he thought it was yesterday.

"Sort of, he had fake memories, like you did" Rumple said, "hopefully that will change his heart, and give him a reason to not destroy Storybrook and steal Henry's heart".

"So you think he'll remember" Hook whispered hoarsely.

"Regina's original curse was supposed to affect you, but didn't; since you're here now, it just affected you, then since Emma already broke the curse, it wears off, so yes. Ii believe Pan will soon have his memories back" Rumple said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wendy' P.O.V.**

"OPEN UP!" the blue fairy demanded. She knocked on the apartment door. They had gone to every apartment, now they were several floors up. So far they hadn't seen sight or sound of Peter Pan.

"Blue, Keep quiet! I need to talk to you" to Wendy's surprise Tinker Bell opened the door.

"Tink!" Blue said shocked.

'SSSHHH" Tinker Bell hissed.

"Who is it?" a boy's voice asked from inside the apartment. Peter Pan; they had found the apartment he was using.

"The mailman" Tinker Bell called, she stepped outside and shut the door.

"What" Blue didn't get a chance to ask.

"Peter has fake memories, like the ones you had before Emma broke the original curse" Tinker Bell explained. "Also I need to talk to Emma, can you watch Peter so he doesn't get into trouble."

"Sure I guess, but why?" Blue stammered.

"Thanks, just pretend that he's not your enemy ok, I found some interesting information on the dark one that

"Thanks, just pretend that he's not your enemy ok, I found some interesting information on the dark one that

"Thanks, just pretend that he's not your enemy ok, I found some interesting information on the dark one that could help us save Rumple" Tinker Bell said.

"I'll go with you, Nova, Wendy stay here with Peter" Blue said. Tinker Bell stepped back into the apartment and quickly introduced them to Peter, before she and Blue left; leaving Nova, one of the fairies, and Wendy, who had suffered so much at the hands of Peter Pan, alone with Peter Pan.

**David's P.O.V**

David was standing in the hospital with Snow White, Ruby, Belle, Emma, Regina, Dr. Whales, Robin Hood and Henry.

"Pan's lost his real memory, so that takes out one of our problems, we just have to defeat Zelena" Henry said.

"Yeah but that's the problem, how do we defeat Zelena?" Emma said.

"She has Hook as prisnor and Rumple under her control" Ruby said.

"Not to mention that weird song Ruby and Belle found that states how to free the dark one, but does it in riddle" Regina added.

"Emma! Emma!" It was the Blue Fairy and Tinker Bell.

"Tinker Bell; you've got your memory back" Snow commented.

"Yeah, about that, Peter he was singing this song, called Tic Toc I think and it says how to free the dark one!" Tinker Bell explained.

"We found it already, the problem is we don't know what it means" David told her.

"That's just it, it was written by fairies. Fire and Ice, it doesn't mean hot and cold and fire and ice literally, it's coded. Hot and Fire are the same thing, it means love and ice and cold is anger and misery. True love brings both, so a true love's kiss-" Blue started to explain.

"Would break the curse" Emma said.

"But we already tried to do that, and what about the monster is set free at midnight" Belle said unhappily.

"Duh! You have to kiss him at midnight. That's what the whole song means." Tinker Bell exploded. Archie suddenly came in.

"Henry, do you remember what Pan said when you first met him, when you didn't remember him" Archie asked.

"Yeah, he kind of spaced out" Henry replied to his old therapist, "why?"

"I think his memory is there, he just can't understand or realize that those memories are real" Archie said. "His memories, his real ones aren't strong enough to shock him into realizing who he really is. He needs a strong, memory to remind him".

"Strong, like what kind of strong" Ruby asked.

"Painful, emotional; something he wouldn't forget easily." Archie explained. They had asked him to find out why Pan's real memories hadn't kicked in yet; right after Henry had told them about Pan having fake storybrook memories instead of his real ones.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wendy' P.O.V.**

It was awkward, sitting in Pan's living room; babysitting him. She could tell he didn't like it one bit either. Nova was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them, obviously Peter didn't have a problem with Nova being there, since she was a friend of Tinker bell's; but Wendy being there made it miserable for him.

"So, the sheriff shot you" She was just trying to make small talk, well to make it so they didn't have to deal with the awkward silence anymore.

"Yep, right in the arm" Peter replied stiffly. He was sitting in the rocking chair opposite of her; she was sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, is Macaroni ok?" Nova called from the kitchen.

"Fine with me" Peter replied.

"Yeah, it's ok" Wendy called. What made it even worse was that they were exactly the same age, thirteen.

"So, you're Wendy Darling" Peter said. "I didn't know there was anyone named besides the character from Peter Pan." Wendy stiffened, was that a hint he remembered and was just faking it?

"Any who, what brings you by; didn't know teens could be nuns" Apparently he still had his Storybrook memories.

"Oh, I'm not a nun; I just came by to help out" Wendy told him.

"Oh" Peter and Wendy's eyes met for a split second, but both quickly looked away.

**Zelena's P.O.V**

Zelena glared at Rumple. He had helped the pirate escape while she was napping upstairs.

"You just ruined your chance of ever being with your sweet heart again" she hissed.

"You're not going to win; Snow's baby can't be used for the time portal, so how are you going to open it?" Rumple spat. She smiled a wicked smile, he knew nothing of innocence did he.

"Ignorance my dear Rumplestilskin is innocence; and there just happens to be a certain boy, in town that has no memory of who he really is." Zelena smiled even broader.

"Peter" Rumple said softly.

"Tck-Toc, time's running out" Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and reappeared in a living room of an apartment. She reached out and touched the boy before teleporting back to her place.

"Peter!" she heard the girl cry out.

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Ok, everyone remember the plan" Emma said. They had figured out how to get Belle close enough to Rumple to give him true love's kiss. Hook had joined them only a few minutes ago, having escaped Zelena when she was taking a snooze as he had put it.

"Alright so Ruby, Tinker Bell and I distract Rumple and then Belle spins him around and kissed him at midnight" Hook said,

"And when your watch strikes twelve and starts dinging yell now and we'll save Rumple and defeat Zelena" Regina agreed.

"Ok, what time is it now?" David asked.

"About five till eleven mate" Hook told him.

"Is it just me, or does it feel good to be back Hook?" Robin Hood said.

"Oh yes it feels great to be back, and not be acting like an idiot" Hook replied.

"Alright you have one hour till midnight, at Eleven-fifteen head over there but don't be seen then at Eleven-thirty attack, so you have plenty of time to get ready" Archie reminded them.

"And I distract Zelena until Rumple's on our side then he helps me defeat her" Regina added.

"Alright, can I come with?" Henry asked.

"No" all the adults said sternly.

"Ok, ok. I'll just head back to Tink's place and help keep an eye on Peter" Henry said.

"Ok, just be careful, call us if anything happens" Emma and Regina said together.

"Don't worry I will" Henry walked off, towards the apartments.


	13. Chapter 13

**Henry's P.O.V**

"What!" Henry gasped. He had just entered Peter Pan's apartment.

"Zelena took him" Wendy said.

"When?" Nova demanded.

"Just a few minutes ago, she just appeared then disappeared." Wendy gasped.

"We have to get him back" Henry said.

"Why" Nova asked.

"Don't you get it; she's looking for someone who's innocent. Peter has no idea who he really is, hence ignorance is innocence" Henry explained.

"What do we do now" Wendy demanded. "We can't let her open that time portal"

"We have to force him to remember who he really is, there's no other way to get the innocence out of him" Henry explained as they rushed out the door.

"How" Nova asked.

"I-I'll think of something" Henry replied as they ran down the stairs.

**Rumple's P.O.V**

"This isn't good" Rumple muttered through gritted teeth. He was creating a design in the barn through the dirt, for Zelena's time portal. She had captured Peter Pan, who because he didn't remember who he was, was innocent. Go figure Rumple thought. The boy was lying unconscious on the ground nearby. Zelena was placing the objects in certain spots, now she was moving Peter using magic of course to a specific spot. It was almost midnight, when she would cast the spell.

"What was that" Zelena asked.

"What was what" Rumple muttered.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" Zelena said, she strode out of the barn.

**Belle's P.O.V**

"Ok, just kiss him at midnight, that's all you have to do" Belle told herself.

"Ready" Emma asked; she, David, Hook, Regina, Ruby, Archie, Tinker Bell, Blue, Robin Hood and Belle were hiding behind bushes about to attack. They all nodded.

"Let's go" Emma sprang out of the bushes, waving her sword wildly.

"Rumple get out here now!" Zelena shrieked. Rumple was instantly out of the barn.

"Take care of them" she told him before racing back into the barn. Belle remained hidden while Hook, Tinker Bell and Ruby played with Rumple. They would disappear behind a tree or bush to avoid getting hit with his magic. Suddenly the ding of Hook's watch went off.

"Go" she jumped out from behind the bush and raced over towards Rumple, who had his back to her.

"You can't get me" Hook taunted the dark one.

"La, La, La" Tinker Bell taunted. Suddenly Rumple spun around just as she reached him. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him, suddenly Rumple relaxed.

**Rumple's P.O.V**

He felt the curse lift. He was free of the dagger controlling him.

"Belle, but how?" Rumble stammered when she stepped back.

"True love's kiss at midnight" Tinker Bell explained.


	14. Chapter 14

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Woah what happened?" Archie asked. They were standing in the barn; where a strange pattern had been dug into the dirt. Rumple's brain, David's sword and Regina's heart were already in spots, as well as Peter Pan who lay unconscious in a small circle.

"You found me it seems" Zelena slammed the barn doors shut.

"Alright Regina, you can do this" Emma told her. Regina shot a fire ball at Zelena who countered it with an ice ball. They two began to fight.

**Wendy's PO.V**

Nova, Henry and Wendy were running through the forest; they had to restore Pan's memories to stop Zelena from opening a time portal.

"I see the barn" Henry pointed to where Rumple was being distracted by Hook, Ruby and Tinker Bell.

"Alright, let's sneak around them" Nova nodded at the farm house. They crept around, narrowly avoiding the group and entered the barn through the back.

"There's Peter" Wendy said. They were behind several hay bails that hid them from Zelena and Regina's fire balls that they were throwing at each other.

"Ok, how do we restore his memory" Wendy turned to Henry and Nova.

"I-I have no idea" Henry admitted. Suddenly Wendy remembered how Peter and her had acted when they had been in his living room.

"That's it" she said.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

Emma felt magic sweep through her and she and Archie quickly started trying to distract Zelena while Regina attacked her.

"You can't get me greenie!" Archie yelled ducking behind a hay bale.

"What did you call me" Zelena started towards the hay bales.

"Hey you, witchy" Emma yeeled waving her arms; she suddenly realized that Henry, and Nova were with Archie behind the hay bales. Wendy was moving silently but swiftly towards Peter.

"Distract Zelena" Wendy mouthed. Emma confused, nodded.

"This is for stealing my heart!" Regina threw a massive fire ball at Zelena.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

Wendy crept over to Peter and leaned over him.

"I hope this works" she murmured; she kissed him. Suddenly Peter's blue eyes opened in surprise as she sat back, watching him.

"Wendy? Where-but why" Peter sat up; Peter Pan was back.

"But after all I did to you why-"

"I love you Peter, and I suppose everyone deserves a second chance" Wendy and Peter to see Rumple break down the barn door and shoot Zelena with magic, turning her into a glass statue.

"Rumple you're ok" David said turning to face the others.

"I see you're back" Emma said walking over to them.

"Yeah, thanks I think" Peter said. Henry and Nova ran over to them, as did the others.

"Not going after Henry's heart are you?" Regina said warily. Robin Hood placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, not after what happened here" Peter glanced at Tinker bell and Wendy when he said this.

"Well, looks like we defeated Zelena" Archie glanced back at Zelena's statue.

"Not quite" Rumple struck the statue shattering it.

"And they say I have anger issues" Peter said softly.

"Pan, promise to behave yourself here in storybrook; that means not hurting or threatening anyone" Emma told him.

"Don't worry I promise" Peter said, then he added more playfully "I'll be a good boy especially since I can get grounded". He looked at Tinker Bell when he said this.

"Well, welcome to Storybrook Peter" David said as Hook helped Peter up.

"Here mom" Henry handed Regina's heart to her before giving both her and Emma a hug.

"Looks like it's over" David said as they all walked out of the barn.

THE END


	15. Bonus Chapter

In the barn, in the middle of the strange design Zelena had made Rumple dig out blue liquid appeared. It slowly took the form of a women with blonde hair pulled back in a braid; she wore a sparkly blue dress with a cape. She stepped forward and snow appeared underneath her feet, she moved forward out of the barn; leaving a trail of snow behind her.

**And yes it's Elsa from Frozen.**


End file.
